1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a rotary kitchen utensil and especially to a food processing apparatus.
In particular, the device of this invention concerns a handheld, manually operable comminutor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional culinary devices used for the processing of food substances varied greatly from manually manipulated basic implements having sharpened edges or blades to more elaborate electrical appliances having interchangeable blade attachments for performing a plurality of operations.
A disadvantage of these hand-held devices of the prior art was that they did not have any mechanical advantage and hence, in use, required in some cases considerable physical exertion. As a result, these previous kitchen implements were not widely accepted or efficient in operation.
On the other hand, those devices operated by electric motors were relatively expensive in comparison, were heavier in weight and more cumbersome. In addition, they usually required more space for storage, and the routine cleaning, maintanance and frequency of repair for some of these devices were a distinct and inherent shortcoming.
The rotary kitchen utensil of this invention, in contrast, provides a fully portable mechanical device which is manually operable and does not require an electric motor or outside power source. Another advantage of this invention concerns the use of a sealed rotary drive mechanism which is isolated from contact with the food substances and thus does not require continued cleaning and lubrication for smooth and efficient operation. Furthermore, the food substance being acted upon cannot be contaminated and conversely the food particles will not interfere with the operation of the drive mechanism. Another advantage of this invention concerns the adaptability for the selective accommodation of several different and interchangeable blades, each of which can be designed for a specific food processing function. The adaptability for snap fit replacement or substitute blades will thus enhance the applied applications for this device and is another singular advantage over prior devices such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 427,473, U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,978, and U.S. Pat. No. 400,547.